Onizard Naming Structure
Someone once asked me where I got the names for my characters, as they were confused by the structure of Onizard names. While some of the names can be daunting when written out (Deybralfi's name sounds as harsh as she is), their naming structure follows a very simple system. There are two syllables in the first part of an Onizard's name. Usually, one syllable is chosen by the mother, and the other syllable is chosen by the father. Though to humans they may seem like random letters that sound cool when placed together, these syllables are actually words in the old language of Senbralni's time. The arrangement of these words can give a different meaning to a name. For the best example, there was once a Leyrkan named Mesenni. The first syllable, me, means "hope". The second syllable, sen, is a very common naming word which now means "star" (no one really knows what it meant during Senbralni's time, when stars didn't exist). Placed together, the name Mesen means "hope star", as in the star others are placing their hope in. Senme, on the other hand, means "star hope", as in someone placing hope in the stars. Stars are precious to Onizards, as are children. Is it any wonder, then, that Del, which is the Onizard equivalent of "Jr.", is one of the other more common naming words? Delbralfi, Deldenno, Delculble and Delsenni are just some of the Onizards with this name! Del is the only naming word that must come first in an Onizard's name. It is a sign of respect for the friend or ancestor the child is named after. Onizard parents have to be cautious when giving their children names, as the last part of the child's name is out of their control. This last syllable identifies what element the Onizard is. * no = Child of Water * na = Child of Earth * ble = Child of Wind * fi = Child of Fire * san = Child of Light (Day) * ni = Child of Light (Night Kingdom) While both of Teltrena's parents were Children of Earth, there was no guarantee that she would be one as well. Luckily, she did not end up being called Teltrefi for the rest of her life. Delbralfi's name if he were a Child of Earth is only slightly better. In summary, two syllables of name followed by one syllable of an Onizard's element equals one proper Onizard name. Now, to give you a bit of fun, here are some Onizard naming words and their meanings. Onizards can repeat names in later generations, though they usually try to come up with something that isn't related to a recent ancestor. Note that some of these names clearly came from the time when the Onizards were separate clans, while others are later editions. Also note that the Onizards chose interesting things to divide along gender lines (though some Onizards notably object to gendered names). * Am(female)/Em(male) = beloved * Blom = of the lost * Bral = long-lasting fire * Brul = a quick fire * Cul = thunder * Del = the younger ("Jr.") * Den (male) / Dan (female) = one who loves * Dey = great in power, sometimes also representative of the number one * Er = two (in this case, usually given to one of a pair of twins) * Fas = son * Fal = daughter * Gra = healer * Hur = storm * I = proud * Kan (male) / Que (female) = heart * Lom = lost (not really a common name for obvious reasons) * Ma (female) / Me (male) = hope * Pen = last (given normally to the last egg from a large clutch) * Rae = renewing wave * Ran = unlooked for (mostly given to "WHOOPS!" babies.) * Rul = bright * Sae = one who sees * Sai = eyes * Sen = star * Stai = legs * Tai = wings * Tel = steadfast * Tor = gust of wind * Tre = tree (the ancient Onizards worked hard on this one. It's pronounced "treh") * Tri = roots (both literal and metaphorical) * Xol = lightning Category:World Category:Lore